As conventional fault detecting devices for detecting a disconnection abnormality or a short-circuit abnormality of a direction indicator lamp or other LED lamp installed in a vehicle, various structures have been proposed as exemplified by Patent Document 1. Such LED lamp fault detecting devices basically determine whether or not there is a disconnection or short-circuit abnormality by detecting a voltage across respective ends of the LED lamp.